A good writer can write ANYTHING
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: The challenge is over and the announcement of winners is finally up! Includes comments and Christmas greetings! Merry Christmas EVERYONE and congratulations to the winners!
1. CHALLENGE

**CHALLENGE Start! **

Hello to all of the shounen-ai and yaoi writers out there! Are you all down in the dumps because you can't think of a cute one-shot for Christmas? Or are you itching for a challenge that will set your writing skills to a trial test?

If it's a YES then welcome to my challenge column! YEAH! (half-story column too btw)

Okay so this challenge is pretty simple and pretty hard. The thing you have to write about is simple but the only hard thing is that how do you make this simple one-shot fic stand-out from the rest? Is your curiosity killing you? Want to know what the challenge is? Then here:

As you all know, Christmas time is approaching! And fast! Ah yes, Christmas… the season of LOVE! Love for a certain pairing that doesn't get that much attention but can be known as one of the sweetest and refreshing couples in KHR!

8027 AKA YamamotoxTsuna

(Take note if you are a real writer you can write ANYTHING!)

And so here is the challenge: It's quite simple actually! You just have to make a story centering around the object of love for this season: **MISTLETOE**

It must be a one-shot, the pairing is **8027**, and also the genre **romance** (it's up to you on what the other genre must be)

The challenge is fairly easy but as I have mentioned before: you must create a unique idea with your skills, something that will capture my attention and will rise above others. The **rating can be anything**, I don't mind as long as the story is AWESOME.

You will be rated accordingly:

_Grammar (15 points)_

_Choice of Title (5 points)_

_Content and Idea (20 points)_

_Whether the characters are totally in-character or not (10 points)_

_The use of the theme object: mistletoe (20 points)_

_And the sweetness of the pairing itself! (20 points)_

_Uniqueness (10 points)_

All-in-all: It's a hundred points!

**PRIZE: **So when you issue a challenge there must be a prize right? Hm… Well whoever wins will be the first person to be added in my FAVORITE AUTHOR's list (I don't know if that sounds appealing to you ^^") oh and yeah- I have some fairly good 8027 pictures here that I'm sure most people have never seen before! AND an exclusive 8027 story will be given exclusively to the winner. I will give the reader a copy of that story before anyone else and I hope the winner enjoys it to his/her heart's content.

The contest will officially start the moment I post this! And also the deadline will be December 25 (basically this is a christmas treat for 8027 lovers and readers alike so yep! ADVANCE MERRY CHRISTMAS!)

ANYWAY! That's it for this segment! I hope a lot of fired-up writers will join! I wish everyone good luck!

* * *

><p><strong>Uhm so yeah… I'm gonna add a bit of 8027 here so as to pass the time XD!<strong>

Sawada Tsunayoshi's P.o.V.

I've become really good at reading his thoughts lately that it's almost scary... In a stalker-ish sort of way. Every slight twitch of his fingers, every slight fidget of his arms... And it didn't help the fact that his face was like an open book. And yet how come I did not see this coming? How come I was not able to read his thoughts at the most crucial moment?

"Tsuna!" He calls out to me in that cheerful voice of his. So calm, so relaxing… I can't help but let my guard down around him. He wasn't scary like Hibari-san and he wasn't impulsive like Gokudera-kun so it was nice having him around.

"Yamamoto!" I said in an equally happy voice. I could see him stop in front of me and give me a wide grin. An unidentifiable thought passed through his eyes and it was too fast that I couldn't see it. I saw his fingers idly playing with the bat in his hand and I mentally took note that baseball practice must have just ended.

"Something wrong Yamamoto? You seem like you're thinking about something." I said in a knowledgeable manner as I looked at my- _the _rain guardian in worry. (Darn it Reborn! He isn't MY rain guardian! He is THE rain guardian of the Vongola Family) He often played with his bat in distraction when he was thinking about something.

"Ahaha! What are you talking about Tsuna? Nothing's wrong!" Yamamoto smiled but I wasn't fooled, there was a slight tremor in his voice like he was scared. I frowned in confusion. Scared of what? Yamamoto wasn't easy to scare! The baseball idol laughed in the face of danger and horror for God's sake!

"Really Yamamoto? I have a trouble believing that…" I said and I looked at him earnestly while he looked back at me still grinning. He was definitely hiding something.

"Maa… Tsuna you're overreacting! You're starting to sound like Gokudera!" Yamamoto laughed and I tried to suppress the girly shriek within me. Of all the comparisons? Gokudera? I must be like a mother hen in his eyes now…

"Anyway Tsuna… Why don't you come to our place for dinner tonight?" Yamamoto said as he placed an arm around me. I saw him twitch slightly at the contact and I got worried. He was the one who initiated contact yet he didn't want it? What was wrong with him?

"Sure." I agreed, wanting to find out what was wrong with him.

"Cool!" Yamamoto said but then his face paled slightly and I raised an eyebrow. Yamamoto was…

Nervous?

* * *

><p>"Sorry for the intrusion!" I said as Yamamoto and I entered his family's sushi restaurant.<p>

"Welcome Tsunayoshi-kun!" Yamamoto's father greeted me and I smiled at him uncertainly. "Now no need to feel uncomfortable… Takeshi told me you were coming so it's not unexpected."

"A-ah, I see…" I said and I gave Yamamoto a side-way stare. He returned the look I was giving him with a smile.

"Why don't we head to my room and pass the time there until dinner?" The swordsman suggested as he took my bag. I nodded, wanting to ask him almost immediately what was bothering him once we were out of ear-shot.

"That's a good idea but I think you boys should go to the dojo instead. Takeshi's room is a little messy." Tsuyoshi Yamamoto said as he cut the fish in front of him.

"Ah! That's a good idea!" Yamamoto said, his eyes lighting up. "Thanks dad!"

"No problem son. I'll call you when dinner's ready." Tsuyoshi assured us as we both headed to the backdoor and towards the Yamamoto family dojo.

…

"Wow, it seems bigger than when I last came." I said as I surveyed the clean training room.

"Hm, really? Looks the same to me." Yamamoto said as he closed the door behind us. "You must've shrunk or something Tsuna."

"E-Eh? You think so?" I said in horror and my friend just chuckled at my expression. I was about to say something but then I was interrupted when the light's suddenly turned off.

"W-what?" I called out fearfully at the sudden darkness. Suddenly a loud thunder boomed and I jumped. "A-A storm? But it wasn't raining!"

"It seems like a dry storm." Yamamoto commented calmly as he looked outside. Another strike of lightning flashed across the sky and my eyes widened as Yamamoto turned his attention to me.

Thos amber eyes which were usually filled with calmness and happiness were serious and slightly narrowed. For the first time, even with my hyper intuition, I couldn't read my open best friend.

"Hey Tsuna…" Yamamoto said in a quiet voice that made me openly gape at him. He chuckled at my expression and to my utter surprise he lifted his hand to my face and brushed my bangs to the sides. I gulped and he smiled at me seriously.

"You wanted to know what's been bothering me lately right?" My rain guardian continued quietly and I nodded numbly against his gently fingers. The baseball star was still leaning against the dark wall and he stared at me with smoldering amber eyes which looked like it was glowing in the dark.

"Well Tsuna you see…" Yamamoto began as he tilted his head with a thoughtful expression. It was so familiar from the Yamamoto that I knew that it made me sigh in relief but then I inhaled sharply at what he said next. "I can't- It seems that I can't stop thinking about you lately."

"W-What?" I finally managed to say as my eyes widened even more.

"Ah sorry Tsuna… I know it's weird but…I…" Yamamoto retracted his hand and scratched his cheek sheepishly. "I think I… like you."

Silence.

I did not see this coming.

"What?" I repeated again, unable to process the information. Yamamoto sighed before he grinned at me and with a (an embarrassingly loud) voice said:

"I LOVE YOU TSUNA!" He said and then he grinned.

I blushed fiercely and began mumbling incoherent things. "But I-! You-! We-!"

FGadgerfgjof!

"Ahaha! Don't worry about too much Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiled as though he just hadn't mde a confession. I mean wasn't a person supposed to be blushing and all those stuff? Why does it seem like I'm the one confessing here since I'm the only one blushing?

"Yamamoto you-" I begun as I looked down.

"Tsuna doesn't have to say it." Yamamoto said and he once again placed a warm hand on my face. I looked up startled. What did he mean by that?

"What do you mean by that Yamamoto?" I asked in confusion.

"I already know Tsuna likes me back so you don't have to say it." Yamamoto said confidently and my mouth fell open.

"What-? What makes you say that I-!" I blushed fiercely, unable to continue.

Yamamoto pouted (he _definitely _pouted!) at me. "Because! Tsuna reads me so very easily. My dad told me that only people who like other people can do that!"

"E-Eh?" I said, confused. What he said didn't make sense.

"Tsuna, lately… you can tell what I'm thinking and feeling just by my movements right?" Yamamoto explained. "You must've watched me a lot to be able to read me as accurately as that!"

"T-That's true but…" I begun but Yamamoto cut me off.

"Can you read Gokudera, Hibari, Mukuro and Sempai as good as how you can read me?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well no, I-" I said but then I didn't know what to say afterward. Yamamoto leaned towards me, his captivating amber eyes holding me in place as he smiled calmly. Before I knew it, I found myself sighing in defeat as Yamamoto placed his arms around me and pulled me towards him.

"If I can read you so accurately how come I did not see this coming?" I grumbled as I half-heartedly poked him in the chest. Yamamoto laughed as he held me tighter and I blushed even more.

"Because there is a part of me that Tsuna hasn't seen before." Yamamoto said mysteriously and I felt a soft pressure of something on my fore head. I knew that it was probably an affectionate kiss but I didn't want to think about it in fear of melting. (Although guiltily enough I wanted him to do it again)

Ah well, it seemed like I wasn't the only one who could read minds because I swear Yamamoto leaned and whispered 'yes boss' in my ear before showering me with kisses. We stayed like that until the lights came back and I could tell you what happened when Yamamoto's dad found us…

But then… That's another story.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>DONE! I hope you enjoyed :DD


	2. WINNERS AND COMMENTS

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

The update of the chapter signals that the challenge has ended! (But if you guys wish to continue writing 8027 mistletoe love stories, then feel free! (I'd loved you if you did)

Yes! Yes! Hello everyone! Welcome to the second chapter of the Challenge! Finally the winners of the Challenge will be announced! However before that I'd like to thank everyone who joined the challenge. Here is my comment to each of your awesome story:

*Phantom Hitman 1412's **The Many Forms of the Rain From the Sky**

-I was honestly surprised that Tsuna and Yamamoto were actually together! (Unbeknownst to their friends) You had me fooled and the story was a very good read! You're the first person to answer my challenge and to that I thank you! I loved the fact that Yamamoto's characteristic kept changing just like the rain which can be a gentle shower or a harsh torrent!

*LoveOneself's **Under the Mistletoe**

-Your story was so cute and adorable! I loved every part of the story (Especially the part where Tsuna was in danger)! I loved your idea of fireworks, and the mistletoe with a tuna charm and a baseball charm at the end! You did a brilliant job as always! Truly you're a true 8027 fan! And I enjoyed your story immensely!

*YohoAruto's **My Warmth to Yours**

-You're story was so sweet, it almost gave me a cavity. I loved the floating mistletoe although at first I thought it was Futa who was causing it to float not Mukuro! I loved Tsuna's gift as well because it was so simple and sweet! I squealed involuntarily when you wrote that everyone was actually watching them!

*Nymous135246's **Surprise Delivery**

-Reborn is as sneaky as always! I loved his plot (or in this case your plot) where he makes Tsuna tae a package and open it at a specific time (which implies 8027 and has me winking at you in approval right now). Also loved the problem of 80x27 which Tsuna is unable to solve! I was thinking 80x27 is equals to LOVE!

*xXChu-chanXx's **The Gift is Love**

-Your story was so sweet and it made me say 'ah, young love' although I'm only a year or two older than the young couple. I loved their established relationship and the t-shirts were a nice bonus. Too bad that the mistletoe Tsuna bought was plastic since they were out of stock (but at least it will never die!) It was absolutely SWEET!

*MistressYuu's **Blue Christmas Under the Mistletoe**

-It was really sad. The first part had me crying already. Although the story seems incomplete I loved the dram in it. I wish Yamamoto beats Kyoko and I wish Tsuna would stop overreacting, however I understand his feelings I just wish he sees Yamamoto more than a friend!

*Celtic Harmony's **Poisoned Mistletoe**

-Your story was the only one which provided additional information about the mistletoe and I appreciate it! I myself was just researching about it as well! I think that the bunny Tsuna is adorable. The uniqueness of your story is a perfect ten! The way you utilized the mistletoe as a poison was awesome and then it became a symbol of love afterwards… perfect!

THANK YOU ONCE MORE FOR YOUR PARTICIPATION!

So without further ado! Here are the three winners! Congratulations to the three of you! Actually we have a tie in the second place so yeah! (I actually have the score table with me but I won't post it in fear that you will throw 8027 plushies at me-actually that won't be so bad!)

And… (drum rolls)

In second place are…

**xXChu-chanXx's 'The Gift is Love' **and **LoveOneself's 'Under the Mistletoe'**

CONGRATULATIONS!

And finally in the first place is…

**YohoAruto 's 'My Warmth to Yours'**

CONGRATULATIONS!

Congratulations to the winners! The **2****nd**** placed winners **will receive a few 8027 pictures from me. It is up to you to decide whether you wish for the pictures be sent in **e-mail** or **facebook! **Just send me a message when you have decided!

To the **first-place winner**! Congrats! As promised you will be the first (and maybe the only) person in my Favorite Author's list! It is up to you to decide whether you wish for me to send the pictures in e-mail or facebook and also along with it of course is the exclusive 8027 story I shall be sending. You can choose among a variety of unpublished works in my document. Although you can only choose one! So yes CONGRATULATIONS once more!

Thank you everyone for participating in this little event. All of your 8027 one-shots were awesome! It was the best Christmas gift ever! And I'm sure the rest of the 8027 community felt the same. The 8027 community was filled with 8027 stories everyday! One after the other and it truly made me happy! I wish everyone can continue making 8027 in the future. All of you have talent and I admire each of your individual style and taste!

Congrats to the winners again!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
